


One Hundred Ways to Steal Your Breath

by sanerontheinside



Series: Prompts Tumbl'd [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: General Jinn, M/M, Qui-Gon lives au, post-Florrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/pseuds/sanerontheinside
Summary: Prompt: QuiObi, kinks





	

The first time he noticed, he’d wrapped his hands around Obi-Wan’s wrists and pinned them back against the bed. The audible gasp and the sudden shudder had been more than enough of a clue, but that had been their first time together. Qui-Gon hadn’t been willing to push so fast, not after all they’d been through. They’d taken so long to get here, so many careful conversations, dancing around each other, closer and closer every time - Qui-Gon hadn’t wanted to risk any of it by pushing too fast. 

Even now, Qui-Gon hesitated: Obi-Wan had been captured and bound so many times, he didn’t want any thought of that crossing his mind _here._  But when Qui-Gon caught his hands again, this time against the wall as they kissed, Obi-Wan had melted against him. Unwilling to restrain him, but wondering just how far Obi-Wan might want him to go, Qui-Gon ordered him to slip his hands under the pillow and keep them there. 

“Be still,” he whispered over Obi-Wan’s ear, savouring the shiver and the cut-off whimper he got for it. Qui-Gon made sure Obi-Wan could see his wicked grin before he dropped his head to bite - not too gently - at the tendon between neck and shoulder. That got him a high-pitched whine as Obi-Wan strained to keep quiet, eyes squeezed shut. Battle cruiser walls were awfully thin. 

“Beautiful,” Qui-Gon whispered. “Just like this, Ben. Keep your eyes closed. Can you stay quiet for me?”

The last campaign had been… trying, to put it mildly. Qui-Gon had always marveled at how well his Padawans fit together, but that fascination frequently turned to horror. Anakin would always find a way to crash another starfighter, and Obi-Wan would always manage to acquire some injury or other to hide. When he heard they’d been captured by Hondo - along with a certain ‘wanted’ Sith Lord - Qui-Gon had been torn between the hilarity of _Hondo_ capturing trained Force users and the fear of what Dooku might do to them. 

No capture was ever complete without Obi-Wan or Anakin (or both of them) doing their damnedest to save themselves. Now, all Qui-Gon wanted was to reassurance that his partner was whole, that nothing had been bruised or broken. He ran his hands over every inch of skin, spreading warm oil, gently pressing his fingers into tense muscles to the sound of muted groans and appreciative sighs. He always enjoyed this, Obi-Wan melting under his touch, always enjoyed the responsiveness, even when Obi-Wan held back those beautiful sounds. 

“Still with me?” he whispered, gently stroking up Obi-Wan’s thighs, over his hips, up his torso as he moved up to kiss him again, silencing his reply. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan whispered, breathless, when Qui-Gon released him. 

“Very good, love.” Qui-Gon feathered light kisses to his cheeks, over closed eyelids, to the tip of his nose. He nipped lightly at Obi-Wan’s throat, delighted at the little gasp it got him, and nuzzled his ear again. “Do you want more?” 

Oh, but he’d never let Obi-Wan simply answer. Not without some distraction, not when he had him like this, in a state of beautiful relaxation. He let his thumbs brush over peaked nipples, and Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open as he arched up into the unexpected touch. Qui-Gon couldn’t resist bending down to swipe his tongue across one nipple, then bite down. 

It almost undid him. 

“Qui-Gon!” 

The cry was still nearly a whisper, but gods all he could never resist the attempt to break Obi-Wan’s control. 

“You didn’t answer,” Qui-Gon said, though he couldn’t quite hide the smirk that bled through his tone. Just a little more, he thought, as he ran a finger lightly down Obi-Wan’s side, and he’d have him - 

Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open, and he raised his head with a low growl. “You bastard, please, _please_ -” 

“Please, what, Ben?” he whispered, light fingertips trailing across Obi-Wan’s thigh now, pulling a gasp and a shiver from him. “You have to tell me what you want.” 

Obi-Wan shifted up on his elbows to stare at him, shaking with need. “You. In me. Please, Qui-Gon.”

Qui-Gon sat back sharply and took a quick breath to steady himself. He’d been waiting for this all night. For that moment when Obi-Wan could let go of the war, the field reports, the casualties. Qui-Gon had spent the last hour coaxing him into a state of relaxation where he could let his mind run blank and focus on sensations only, then just as carefully teased and tempted him with light touches and gentle kisses. 

And now, finally, Qui-Gon was nearly overcome. It never failed to amaze him, how much trust this man placed him and how much Obi-Wan _wanted_ him. 

“Qui?”

Another breath, and he opened his eyes to the dizzying vision of Obi-Wan spread before him, open and entirely vulnerable. “Anything, love,” he promised. “Anything.”


End file.
